


it's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No,"<em> ripete Juan Carlos, e Alex è un po' deluso. Forse pensava davvero che bastasse così poco per sedurlo. Forse pensava che fosse davvero possibile sedurlo, adesso che dormono nella stessa stanza durante i ritiri e le trasferte.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



"No."

"È solo un massaggio."

" _No_ ," ripete Juan Carlos, e Alex è un po' deluso. Forse pensava davvero che bastasse così poco per sedurlo. Forse pensava che fosse davvero possibile sedurlo, adesso che dormono nella stessa stanza durante i ritiri e le trasferte.

"Sarebbe divertente, se ti ordinassi di limitarti davvero solo a un massaggio," continua Juan Carlos, e poi lo tira per un braccio, facendo sì che Alex gli cada addosso. "Sarebbe ancora più divertente se ti ordinassi tutta una serie di cose," continua, godendosi il brivido che fa tremare tutto il corpo di Alex, "se fossi tutto quello che sono nella tua testa quando è buio, se non mi limitassi a farti una sega ogni tanto e un pompino il giorno del tuo compleanno... se ti sbattessi contro il muro e ti scopassi fino a farti implorare di smettere, mh?" Sente l'erezione di Alex premergli contro la coscia, così solleva piano un ginocchio, strusciandolo contro il rilievo dei suoi pantaloni; il respiro caldo di Alex gli arroventa la spalla, e, Juan Carlos ne è sicuro, se solo chiedesse davvero Alex gli darebbe tutto quello che ha appena ringhiato e anche di più. Nel più profondo del suo animo, Juan Carlos non ne è così turbato, perciò lascia che sia la parte più razionale a spegnere i bollori del ragazzino. (E i suoi.) "Non succederà, Alex, mettiti l'anima in pace."

Il leggero ansimare di Alex si trasforma in un singulto. Alza la testa per guardarlo, per mostrargli in uno sguardo che è ferito, che è arrapato, che non si arrenderà, che Juan Carlos dovrebbe solo dire un "sì" e potrebbe conciliare l'avere la testa e il cuore altrove e il cazzo da qualche altra parte. Juan Carlos prova a sorridergli, ma è più una smorfia, così decide di dimostrargli un po' di affetto passando le dita tra i suoi capelli.

"Il massaggio posso fartelo lo stesso, allora?" sussurra Alex, e Juan Carlos ride, e annuisce. Non c'è niente di male nel dare un biscottino a un affamato, vero? Juan Carlos si spoglia lentamente, davanti a lui, lasciando che possa vedere per bene ogni striscia di pelle che gli scopre davanti agli occhi. Non sono nello spogliatoio, non ci sono altri compagni che possano vederlo e giudicarlo - o compiangerlo - e Alex geme quando Juan Carlos si toglie anche le mutande e nell'attimo che passa tra quello e il distendersi sulla pancia ammette senza dire una parola che sì, è arrapato quanto lui, per quanta distanza possa decidere di imporre tra loro.

Alex gli si mette a cavalcioni sui polpacci, spremendo mezzo flacone di olio sulla schiena di Juan Carlos e perdendosi a seguire i rivoletti che percorre lungo i suoi muscoli; ne segue le linee con le dita, spingendo sulle fasce più contratte con i polsi e i palmi aperti, fino ai fianchi, fino ai glutei. Li discosta appena, chinandosi a soffiarci sopra. Juan Carlos brontola qualcosa che potrebbe somigliare a "finirà male", e poi si limita a mordere forte il cuscino.


End file.
